Pedir el
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: “Do you not want me to take you, my sage?” he asked in a teasing voice. Murata grunted in reply but Shinou merely smirked. “If you want something, my great sage, you have to beg for it, and I asked again, do you want to take you, my sage?” ShinouxMurata


**Pedir él**

Hello, everyone. I am taking a break from my story "**Teach me sadness and pain**". And I decided to write my very first lemon shot. So I come to this story…

**Title: Pedir él **or **Beg for it**

**Characters: Shinou x Murata**

**Warnings: Swearing, Graphic Lemon**

**Rate: R or M**

* * *

As usual, Shinou had gotten a way with him. He tried to deny him these since he arrived at Shin Makoku with excuses about Soushu and doing it without physical body. And he had return; he told him that he can't do it with a pint size version of him. Until finally, Shinou stopped bugging him about it or so he thought. He knew that something was wrong since Shinou is not really someone who will just quit especially if it was sex. And he was right.

He woke up in the middle of the night and found his wrists tied on his bedpost. The room is dark but he felt an aura near the chair. His eyebrow twitched and he said "Release me this instant, Shinou…"

There was a chuckle. He can't see the figure that went out of the shadows for his glasses is laid on the side drawer. He tried to struggle but no avail for the band is tight. From the darkness, Shinou sat on the edge of the bed

"You can no longer avoid me, my sage" he said touching Murata's face. His hand is big and warm; its palm was calloused and rough. It was exactly as he remembers it. He was surprised; Shinou should be no more than a spirit. But now his touch is more than physical…

"I had managed to conserve maryoku enough for this night…" he said huskily brushing a stray lock away from his face.

Murata frowned at him. "That explains why there is nothing peculiar that happened here in the castle…" he said. Shinou's smirked and said "Pulling pranks on Yuuri and Lord von Bielefeld had become boring" He leaned forward more and Murata felt his lips on his jaw. He turned his head away but Shinou's upper body fell on his chest and his right hand held Murata's face as he lick the Soukoku's chin.

"Don't resist… you know you want it…" Shinou said quietly as he stared at Murata's ebony eyes. The younger boy's body is on fire. Damn hormones and puberty… Shinou chuckled as he saw the soft blush on Murata's cheek and the right hand that was holding Murata's face went to his chin and it raise Murata's face. He unbuttoned the first two button of Murata's uniform which he was too tired to remove.

Shinou hungrily licked the skin. The Sage groaned but he will not lose to Shinou, he will not give him today what he wanted.

_Damn… he always got what he wanted for four thousand years but not today. Why is he always so impatient? Can't he wait until he was a little longer? He is only sixteen years old._ Murata thought this when Shinou laughed on his neck. He had forgotten that Shinou can read his thoughts!

"You asked me… why I am impatient. But my sage, I am only impatient when we make love and I had not seen you at all for four thousand years. That is a really long time. I longed for this on four millennia…" Shinou said and finishing his monologue with a bite on the part where Murata's jaw and neck met. Murata gasped. It was quite painful but pleasurable all the same. Shinou's lips descend on inches and he bit again earning another gasp. But now, it was really painful for Shinou's canine dug on the flesh.

"That…that hurts…" Murata said again forgetting that Shinou sometimes tended to be a torturer in bed. The king immediately removed his teeth and blood flowed from it. But he licked the wound clean and said "I'm sorry for the wound… can't control myself"

Murata sighed as Shinou's wet tongue descended to his collarbone leaving blood on his neck. He licked the pronounced collar bone and raise his head on went to the bed. Murata noticed that he was only wearing a inner shirt and trousers. The cloak and the outer shirt that would be hard to remove were left on the chair. It seemed that Shinou had removed it beforehand.

"Shall I remove the bands?" he purred on his ear sending electricity on his whole body and he found himself nodding. He can't help but stared at Shinou's sapphire eyes. It was quite long when they stared at each other intently. Shinou's eyes are full of… lust, longing and love. He cupped the hand that was holding his chin, on his cheek.

"So beautiful…" he said and smiling without malicious content. It was sincere and seeing this, Murata remembered that it was the same smile he gave before he had taken his soul. His chest throbbed painfully. "So lovely, my sage" he said. His other hand tugged on the bands and using the maryoku that lingered on his fingertips the strong bonds break. Murata quickly curled his arms around Shinou's neck to confirm that it was indeed a body. Yes, It is… it was warm and hard like he remembered it. Shinou brushed a kiss on his forehead.

"This body of yours is so… responsive and… fragile" he said.

He was a lot bigger now. His adolescent body is trapped under Shinou's body. The king stared at him on the face and quickly put his hand under his nape and raised his head to meet his lips. Shinou's lips were soft and smooth. They move against him passionately and Shinou's other hand that was not holding his nape went to his chest unbuttoning the uniform.

Shinou's hands, he noticed was shaking out of control… he was impatient as always and didn't bother to continue. Instead, he ripped the black fabric and the lips become more demanding. But Murata can't response, his lips were locked and the kiss turned into a brutal and hard one. It bruised Murata. Shinou's hand went to remove the black uniform and he groaned when he found out that he have an undershirt. He ripped it to until finally; the skin was exposed to his hands. The hand holding Murata's nape gently put his head on the pillow.

Shinou's lips… they were soft but Shinou will never be. The atrocious kiss become harder and harder until Murata tasted blood. He moaned helplessly and Shinou smirked on the kiss. He ended it and stared at his sage's face. Murata breathed and again their eyes met. He was panting like he had run a hundred miles. Shinou's eyes traveled on his throbbing and bleeding lip and his smirk widened.

"Bastard…" Murata hissed. The blonde chuckled before leaning in and licking the cut. Murata gasped and Shinou said "I am…"

He leaned again and entered Murata's mouth. His slick tongue licking the inner caverns and savoring Murata's taste. Murata closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms tightly on Shinou's neck. Then Shinou's teeth clamped on his lower lip and he began to nibble on it. His left hand slid to Murata's neck to his chest.

Shinou ran his hand to his nipple and began playing on it. He made circles around it and gently pluck it. When he did this, Murata whimpered against their kiss. Shinou descended from his lips, to his neck and chest. He removed Murata's arms on his neck and the brunette quickly hold the sheets for support as his body will collapsed any minute. The blonde lick a path to his nipple but he didn't take the bud instead he breathed on it, arousing Murata more by each blow. He finally can't take it anymore and he bends forward until a pleased Shinou took it on his mouth. His tongue swirled into it and Murata moaned. Shinou's eyes looked up and his cock became harder when he saw Murata's pleasured face. His eyes are looking down at him. He gently put the bud between his teeth and Murata's hands tightened on the sheets. Shinou's impatient hands tugged on Murata's belt and again he placed some maryoku on his fingertips to cut the leather there. He anxiously tore the trousers. Because of his height, he didn't have problem tugging it down.

Again he pulled backward and stared at the obvious erection that was seen against the sage's underwear. But again, he can't deny that he was more than aroused. He removed his shirt and Murata stared at the familiar body. It was pale with a hard chest and six-packed abs. It had also many scars that was earned on their campaign against Soushu each scar brought memories to the sage.

The king's movements snapped Murata out of his thoughts for those movements was very intimate. Shinou started stroking his clothed erection and Murata can't do anything but to moan.

"My Sage…" he whispered on his ear before ripping the underwear. He nibbled on Murata's ear, his other hand searching and reaching on his chest. When the cloth of his underwear was fully shredded, he circled his hand around his erection and pumped roughly. Murata groaned at the sensations. He screamed when Shinou began to massage his testicles.

Shinou stared at his sage smirking; Murata's reaction is priceless… His black eyes are half-lidded with pleasure and face contracted with intensity. He wanted to devour him right here, right now. But he had to have his revenge first…

He stopped kneading Murata and with both hands, he separate Murata's legs. He raised his body and kneeled between it enjoying Murata's naked, young body. With his kneeling position, he stepped backward and he leaned, his hand fell on Murata's side as he blow on Murata's cock.

The sage groaned.

"Do you not want me to take you, my sage?" he asked in a teasing voice. Murata grunted in reply but Shinou merely smirked. "If you want something, my great sage, you have to beg for it, and I asked again, do you want to take you, my sage?"

Murata finally found his voice and said a very quiet "Yes"

Shinou's smirked widened and he licked the young boy's erection. "Like this or…" then he put Murata's erection fully in his mouth sucking. Murata turned his sweating head on the left moaning. His knees bended forward as his heels dug on the soft bed. Shinou grinned as he moved his mouth on a very slow pace. It nearly drove Murata to madness, he wanted Shinou to move faster… and faster… but he can't put it on words. They had done it before… in their past lives but he had forgotten how Shinou had made his body tremble like this. He had forgotten how Shinou was teasing but loving and passionate all the same. He had remembered that they had done it before because of the memory of him burying his finger on a golden, soft hair and waking up with strong arms around him. He had only remembered how Shinou smelled… it was a husky scent with mixture of lavender and that scent had made his legs jelly. His mind drifted as Shinou sucked faster… he had lost so many memories of them. Some are important and some are not. But he lost it… he can't remember it at all. Though, he worried not. They can now create new memories… together again.

Shinou noticed that his sage mind is wandering and he was always selfish in times like this. Annoyed, he raked his teeth on that organ and he heard Murata moaned. He sucked faster and faster, his mouth swirling on the length and wetting it with his saliva. When he felt the sage coming, he immediately pulled back.

"Why…why did you stopped?" Murata asked helplessly.

"Not yet…" he replied and he held Murata's slim and flawless legs apart further. He bit the inner thigh and Murata whimpered both in pleasure and pain. Shinou ran his hand on the other leg, to his knees and further to his opening. He gently massaged the puckered opening.

"Do you not want me to prepare you?" he asked is a seductive voice.

"Yes…"

"Beg for it…" he said…

"Please…" Murata silently said, his pride does not want him to fall into the king completely.

"Say it louder…" Shinou said as the finger entered but only the tip.

Shinou was so cruel. Murata now is frustrated and said "Please" in a much louder voice. The finger slid inside and stayed there.

"Shall I move?" he asked again. Murata raised his body as he felt is wriggle inside him. Shinou then groaned and said "You are so… tight… but you have to beg first… my sage" and another wriggle.

Murata jumped and yelled "Please…!" Shinou smiled, enjoying Murata's aggravation and began moving his fingers on the deliciously warm place. Slow… slow at first… Murata whimpered and Shinou said "Faster?"

"Yes…" he managed to say between moans. "Please… you have to say please" Shinou reminded him and he entered a second finger. The Double Black bit his lip. Now, there is pain… as the two digit move in and out of him. They made some weird squishing sounds and Murata had to hold the sheets tighter.

Then almost suddenly, Shinou separated the two fingers together forming a scissoring movement. Murata wailed, it was quite painful.

"Shinou…" he said in pain.

"Shhh…" Shinou said as he stopped his sweet torment and began moving in and out in a very fast movement. Then, he hit something inside that made the sage arched his back.

"This is your spot then?" Shinou smirked playfully as he hit it again.

"SHINOU!!" Murata screamed, he clutched the sheets so tightly that it nearly ripped. Shinou then move in out of him again and again but he never hid Murata's prostrate. He seemed to be practically avoiding it. Murata knew… he knew…

"Shinou…" he whimpered as the fingers twist inside him. He felt something coiling inside him… something that must be unleashed but he can't… he just can't…

"Not yet…" Shinou's husky voice said and he removed the two fingers. Murata arched his body and his walls tightened on the fingers. It maybe painful and uncomfortable but it was pleasurable too.

The king leaned over and he sat face to face with Murata. The Soukoku closed his eyes when he felt three fingers were inserted to his opening, stretching him even more. Shinou saw the pain in his face but he must do it. He must prepare him or it will be hell…

Then he withdraws his fingers and reached to his trousers. God, he was sweating and fully aroused as he saw his sage. He tried to take it slow… to tease him more but if he kept giving him that look… he may not be able to control himself.

He found a small clear bottle and Murata opened his eyes. He saw Shinou removing his trousers and his underwear. He blushed seeing how erect and large Shinou is. The king uncorked the bottle and put the liquid on his cock.

"Bastard… you have lubricant from the start" Murata said panting.

The king smirked at him and said nothing as he touch Murata's chest easing downwards to the area where Murata's thighs met. He swung Murata's thighs and separated it. He smiled as he saw the frustration and lust on Murata's face. Only in bed can he actually have control on his sage. He positioned himself between those slender thighs with his left hand still on the leg while the other on Murata's face.

The sage closed his eyes as he felt Shinou's tip on his opening. He was afraid… clearly afraid but he wanted it… He needed it…

He felt Shinou trusting forward slowly. He gave a wail of sting. It was painful, it was breaking him inside.

"Shhh… Sage…" Shinou's voice wheezed on his ear as he pushdd himself even farther.

"It hurts…" Murata said.

"It'll be fine…"

With a quick powerful push, Murata screamed as tears fell on his cheek. Painful… he was breaking him… He felt the hand on his leg went to his wrist pinning him down with the other.

"Look at me…" Shinou ordered. The Sage opened his eyes and he saw Shinou's sapphire eyes. It looked at him hungrily.

Shinou pulled back and trust again. The Sage cried out and his eyes leaked more. He closed his eyes. Shinou trust forward and withdraw… the pain slowly evaporating as he got use of Shinou size.

"You are tighter…than before…" Shinou's hoarse voice whispered.

"Ah" Murata exclaimed as Shinou hit him on the spot again. Shinou groaned and began trusting with a sheer force and speed. Murata moaned loudly. He whimpered every time Shinou will hit his secret pleasure spot. His own erection is twitching aching to be touch. As he can't do this for his wrist are trapped. As Shinou made his movements faster his grip would tighten…

"Touch me…" he said turning his head on the right as Shinou hit that spot again.

"I'm telling you to beg for it" Shinou said panting slightly as he pulled out leaving only his head. And he trust forward again.

"I'm begging you… Shinou… touch me" Murata yelled. Shinou released him immediately. The young boy reach to his own erection but before he can, he found Shinou's calloused one around it, pumping, following his own movements. Murata cried out as he felt Shinou's grip tightened and his movements become faster and faster…

He closed his eyes and opened it again as he saw a blinding white light. The coils on him were unleashed and he found himself coming on Shinou's hands.

His hands were wet but he couldn't care. His motion began faster as he can do it. His sage wrapped his arms around Shinou's neck. Their sweaty bodies touching as the king hit him on his prostrate. Murata threw his head back as he felt Shinou came inside him. The liquid was thick and he felt it flowed inside him… filling him…

The king's muscular body fell on top of him… exhaustion. Murata's arms are still around Shinou as the king panted. He felt Shinou removed himself from him.

"My Great Sage…. Only mine… through eternity… you are only mine… no one else can have you…" he whispered.

Murata closed his eyes and said "Yes…"

The two drifted a sleep together… they had been apart for four thousand years. Murata had several love throughout his loves but only one can have his soul… this person is his life… his heart… his soul…

Four thousand years he had desired to have his sage on his arms again, to cage him, to pleasure him… And now the extremely long wait is over… He had now his Sage and he will never let go of him again…

* * *

Reviews are welcomed Readers but no flames please!! I wish all of you to have a Great Day!


End file.
